dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Volendrung
Overview Volendrung is a Top-Tier Longinus Class Sacred Gear but was not actually created by God, but rather was created by a being more powerful and cunning than Him and then added his or her creation to the Sacred Gear System. No one knows who created Volendrung, but it is known to be more powerful than the True Longinus and is sometimes said to be its antithesis. Appearance Volendrung appears as a very large bronze war hammer with a glowing center, as well as several pale green runes blanketing the surface. Abilities Volendrung, while its abilities being initially unknown, is known for being able to bring complete and utter devastation. It is also said that it could destroy the entire Underworld in one swing. Initially, the only hint of its abilities is one of its many titles, The Spurn Star, thus Volendrung's power being theorized to revolve around curses and the spurned. That theory was revealed to be correct when Issei Hyoudou used '''Curse of Life '''on Riser Phenex to negate his regeneration factor. '''Curse: '''Volendrung's base ability, the user is capable of cursing any object, focused area, or person with a negative effect of their choosing. For example, he could curse a silver spoon with striking the holder with lightning or experience nightmares. However, the user must come into physical contact with the victim for the curse to take effect. '''Curse of the Life: '''A formidable Curse that allows the user to negate one's immortality or regeneration factor. Issei used this move to negate Riser Phenex's regeneration so as to lay more damaging attacks. '''Curse of Blood: '''The more injuries the victim sustains, the worse a curse becomes. '''Curse of Fatigue: '''The user curses a target with quickly diminishing stamina, as well as reducing their physical strength. Issei used this on Vali Lucifer during their spar to forcefully deactivate Vali's Balance Breaker. '''Corrupt: '''A more powerful variant of '''Curse, '''Issei is able to Corrupt an object and make it able to negate and even reverse the effects of any light or holy item, which was something that the Churches targetted Issei for. For negating, a light or holy weapon would harm a Devil, but not poison them or promote the severity of the Devil's wound. Reversing the effects means that light or holy weapons may bounce harmlessly off of a Devil's body, no matter how weak they are. Corrupt is also able to poison and hurt Angels and Fallen Angels just as light or holy weapons would hurt a Devil. It is also known that Volendrung itself was made a Corrupt item. '''Disaster: '''An ability that allows the user to elevate or diminish the effect of something. A small cut may turn into a severe wound and mild poisons become lethal toxins and vice versa. Summary No one knows just who created such an instrument of mass destruction, and no one will ever know. In fact, the questioning of the maker's identity is a running joke in the series. Though what they do know for certain is that The Maker was immensely powerful to have made a weapon that completely negates the effects of light or holy objects. One theory made by Azazel was that maybe The Maker was a being who didn't like God for whatever reason. Another was that it was the original Satan that made the weapon to spite God and His creations, though there is no record of Satan having done so. Trivia * Volendrung is based off the same artifact in ''The Elder Scrolls, ''in which it was created by the Dwemer, which was later in the possession of the Daedric Prince, Malacath. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Sacred Gear